Marie (1970 film)
Marie is a 1970 American animated feature film produced and released by Walt Disney Productions. New Characters * Marie * * * * * * * * * * * * *Toulouse *Berlioz *Blackie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Plot After getting separated by her family, a female white-furred kitten named Marie goes out on an adventure to return to them with friends old and new. Cast * Liz English as Marie: the protagonist. * Dean Clark as Berlioz: the deuteragonist and Toulouse's brother. * Gary Dublin as Toulouse: the tritagonist and Berlioz's brother. * Bruce Reitherman, Lisa Gerritsen, Matthew Garber, Imelda Staunton, Cathy Moriarty, and Ricky Gervais as Marie's Siblings * Robie Lester as Marie's Mother * Stubby Kaye as Marie's Father * Phyllis Diller as Madame Vervier: The main antagonist. * Shari Belafonte as Alix Vervier * Bobby Driscoll as Giles Bradley * Angela Lansbury as Aunt Bella * Tommy Lasorda as Mr. Gladstone * Jonathan Winters as Mrs. Bradley's Father * Betty White as Giles's Mother * Penny Singleton as Mrs. Bradley * Mel Blanc as Captain Owen and Pierre-Auguste Renoir * Jean Vander Pyl as Mrs. Hamble * Greg Burson as Claude Monet * Henry Corden as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec * Casey Kasem as Georges Seurat * John Stephenson as Henri Rousseau * Joseph Barbera as Amedeo Modigliani * William Hanna as Vincent van Gogh * Don Messick as Edgar Degas * Ben Frommer as Paul Cézanne * Daws Butler as Paul Gauguin * Stan Freberg as Pablo Picasso * Carl Reiner as Blackie * Jim Backus as Pierre-Auguste Renoir * Ed Prentiss as Paul Cézanne * B.J. Ward as Dot Walker * Noel Blanc as Jerry Crawford * Mel Tormé as Mr. Nelson * Bob Hoskins as Captain Dugan * Alan Tilvern as Ernest the Butler * Bill Thompson as Captain Owen's Brother * Ronnie Schell as Alley Cat #1 * George O'Hanlon as Alley Cat #2 * Paul Kreppel as Alley Cat #3 * Michael Bell as Alley Cat #4 * Brian Cummings as George Gower * Frank Welker as Nicholas Hilliard * Whoopi Goldberg as Rosemary the Kitten * Annie Potts as Gracie the Kitten * Greg Berg as André the Kitten * Jeff Bergman as Jerry the Kitten * Bobby Riha as Toppi the Kitten * Dana Hill as Ruth the Kitten * Brad Garrett as Henry the Kitten * Janet Waldo as Alice the Rabbit * Rob Paulsen as Casino the Kitten * Jim Ward as Francis the Kitten * Richard Ridings as Jack the Kitten * Tony Anselmo as Robby the Kitten * Don Hahn as Joe the Kitten * Joe Ranft as Pepper the Kitten * Charlie Adler as Harrison the Kitten * Dick Beals as Harold the Kitten * Paul Eiding as Chester the Kitten * Pat Musick as Deborah the Kitten * Roger Rose as James the Kitten * Heidi Sorenson as Jebbie the Kitten * Brad Bird as Razzle the Kitten * Chris Buck as Fiver the Kitten * Nik Ranieri as Blackberry the Kitten * Bruce W. Smith as Dandelion the Kitten * Rob Minkoff as Pipkin the Kitten * Matthew Broderick as Silver the Kitten * Willem Dafoe as Hawkbite the Kitten * Jennifer Grey as Strawberry the Kitten * Tom Hanks as Banana the Kitten * Edie Lehmann-Boddicker as Bluebell the Kitten * April Winchell as Violet the Kitten * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Eva Gabor as Duchess Category:The Aristocats